


Bee's Rules

by lavenderangel49



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangel49/pseuds/lavenderangel49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the house to himself. While his parents are away, Bee gets to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam entered the garage and approached the yellow Camaro that sat waiting for him. His parents were traveling, which meant he was free to do whatever he pleased, and what pleased him most was riding in his incredibly sexy car. A wide grinned crossed Sam’s face in anticipation for what the day had in store.

“Hey, Bee,” Sam said, heading for the driver’s side door. Bee kept the door uncharacteristically shut, and Sam’s smile faded a bit, wondering what was wrong.

“Sam,” Bee said, his voice pitched low with disapproval. It sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. “You know the rules. No clothes allowed when you ride in me alone.” This time the shiver became a shudder that lingered in Sam’s groin. 

Sam loved the way Bumblebee played these kinds of games with him. His cock twitched, already reacting to the implication in Bee’s voice.

“But Bee…” Sam said. He was good at playing these games, although not quite as good as Bee.

“No buts, Sam,” Bee said, his voice stern. “Take them off.” 

“It’s the middle of the day, Bee,” Sam said, a deep blush sprouting on his cheeks.

“Off,” Bee ordered. “Now!”

Sam sighed and stripped off his shirt then bent to remove his shoes and socks. He straightened and paused, his hands hesitating on the button of his jeans.

“All of them, Sam,” Bee said firmly. Although his voice was quiet, it still held power over the teen. Sometimes Sam swore he could feel Bee’s voice sliding across his skin, down his spine, and straight down to his… well. 

With a resigned sigh, Sam pulled the button open and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off along with his underwear.

It was Bee’s turn to sigh except it was in displeasure. “Sam,” Bee chided. “You’re half hard.” Sam swallowed reflexively. “You know you’re not allowed to be hard when you’re riding in me.”

“I can’t…” Sam started to explain.

“No excuses, Sam,” Bee chided. “Go lay on my hood.”

Sam did as we he told, trying to hide the excitement that came from Bee telling him what to do. The hardness between his legs betrayed his true feeling though. His back was warm compared to the cool, smooth surface of Bee’s hood. Sam set his bare feet against Bee’s grill, spreading his knees.

A solid hologram of a teenaged boy with tousled, blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes appeared, standing in front of Sam’s spread legs. He was handsome with a smooth, strong jaw and long, pale lashes. The frown he wore let Sam know he was displeased.

“I have these rules for a reason, Sam,” Bee told the teen, placing his hands on his hips.

Sam let his eyes fall shut and laid his head back. “I know,” he whispered to his guardian.

“You know, and yet you’ve broken two of those rules,” Bee scolded, shaking his head. “I think you need to be punished.” Sam felt heat shoot straight to his balls and into his stiff cock. He pressed himself down against Bee’s hood instinctively. 

“Turn over, Sam,” Bee said, his voice adding liquid heat to Sam’s growing arousal.

Sam slid off Bee’s hood and turned so that his hands were supporting his weight and his ass stuck out, completely vulnerable. He closed his eyes, waiting for Bee to touch him. His puckered hole was quivering with need.

The first smack came totally by surprise and Sam jerked forward with a yelp. Heat radiated out from the mark Bee had left on Sam’s right cheek. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as sharp, sweet pain flooded his senses.

“I’m sorry, Sam, but you deserve this,” Bee said from behind him.

“I-Ahhh!” Sam started to say when another resounding smack landed on the same cheek. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. Another rush of heat/pain/pleasure assaulted his rattled nerves. His cheeks clenched involuntarily and he gasped at the torturous mix of pain and pleasure. His ass stung yet his cock was expanding rapidly.

“Sam,” Bee said. From his tone, Sam knew he had gotten himself into more trouble. “You’re getting hard? I’m disappointed in you.” Sam let out a choked gasp as Bee lightly ran his fingers over the tingling red mark on his ass.

“I’m… sorry,” Sam stammered, his knees trembling from strain.

“Your apology doesn’t change the fact that you’re enjoying what is meant to be a punishment, Sam,” Bee said, landing another blow, this time on the teen’s left cheek.

Sam’s hips jerked forward and a silent cry parted his lips. Bee smacked Sam’s ass in rapid succession, switching back and forth between the left and right cheek at random. Sam’s lashes became wet with unshed tears and he gasped for breath, choking back sobs.

Sam’s ass felt like it was on fire and every nerve shot waves of pain straight up his spine, fueling his arousal to further heights. His cock was untouched and had turned an angry red. The harden flesh had grown to its full capacity and was sticking straight out from his body, bobbing with every spastic jerk of Sam’s hips that accompanied the blows Bee was raining down on his ass.

Bee finally paused and Sam sagged in relief. His legs felt like jelly and his ass burned. Sam waited while Bee studied his abused backside.

“Sam,” Bee said, his voice speculative. “I just noticed that you broke another rule.” 

Sam sobbed. “Please, Bee.” He didn’t think he could take any more tortuous pleasure. Bee knew better though. Bee always knew just what to do to give Sam the most intense orgasms.

“I’m sorry, Sam. This is your own fault,” Bee told him, stroking Sam’s spine to soothe him. “Whenever you ride in me buck-naked, your ass needs to be plugged.”

Sam’s whole body trembled as Bee ran his hand lightly over his stinging flesh. Bee moved around his car form to the trunk, popping the lid and rummaging through it.

“You could have selected what size plug you preferred if you had followed the rules, Sam,” Bee said. “Now I get to choose.” He straightened and held up a long, thick butt plug.

“No, Bee, please,” Sam said, gasping at the size. Bee walked back around until he was standing behind Sam.

“Next time don’t break the rules and you’ll get to choose, Sam,” Bee whispered into the teen’s ear. He shivered as Bee’s false breath flowed across his ear and the back of his neck. Bee stepped back, looking at Sam’s rosy cheeks. 

“Look at that greedy hole of yours. It’s begging to be filled. And it needs to be, Sam,” Bee said, practically purring. 

Sam felt his balls tighten and shuddered. “Yes, Bee,” he said, bowing his head in submission.

“Good boy,” Bee said, petting his back. Sam heard the snap of a cap and then felt cold gel being rubbed around his desperately clenching hole. 

Sam moaned, throwing his head back. “Ahh, Bee,” he hissed, his voice tight with pleasure. 

Bee slipped one finger inside, meeting no resistance. He moved it in and out a few times then added a second finger. Sam’s passage seized as it clamped down on the intruding digits.

“Now, Sam,” Bee chided, “your ass needs to be plugged and the plug is bigger than my fingers.” Sam forced himself to relax and Bee pushed his fingers in, stretching him. He pumped his fingers slowly, scissoring and then curling them to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside Sam’s ass.

“Oh God, Bee!” Sam shouted, his head falling forward as he tried to back further onto Bee’s fingers so that he would hit that spot again.

“Patience, Sam,” Bee said, removing his fingers. He added more lube and came back with three. Sam groaned at the burn of Bee’s fingers stretching his quivering hole. “Come on, Sam, take them in. You’re almost ready for the plug,” Bee urged.

“Bee,” Sam moaned, moving his hips in an attempt to escape the fingers penetrating his ass. Bee held fast and moved with him.

“You’re a naughty boy, Sam,” Bee said, grabbing hold of Sam’s hip. He slowly pushed his fingers in further. Sam clenched down and gritted his teeth.

“Bee, it’s too much,” Sam said. His ass was still hot and throbbing from being spanked. Bee hadn’t touched his cock at all and he desperately needed release.

“Come on, Sam, you’re almost there. Don’t you want to go for a ride?” Bee said. Sam choked and bore down on Bee’s fingers. Sam nodded helplessly. “Then you have to have the plug in your ass.” Sam shuddered and relaxed his back passage. 

“Good boy, Sam,” Bee murmured, petting his abused ass. Sam moaned as sweet pain shot through his body. 

Bee pumped his fingers a few times then withdrew. Sam forced himself to remain relaxed, knowing what was to come. Bee slicked the large plug with lube and placed the tip against Sam’s stretched hole.

“Are you ready?” Bee asked.

“Do it, Bee. Put it in me,” Sam said, his voice shaking. He couldn’t help it, his body was so over-stimulated that he was about to explode. Bee smiled and pushed the thick dildo into Sam’s ass. It slid home easily and Sam moaned helplessly.

“There we go,” Bee said, pleased with his efforts. “Now there’s just one last thing to take care of.” Sam keened in the back of his throat. “You’re still hard.” Bee shook his head. “We can’t have that.” Sam’s cock twitched painfully.  
“Please, Bee,” Sam begged, hoping for mercy. Bee didn’t listen to the words spilling out of his mouth, though. Bee always gave Sam what his body craved for and nothing less.

“Maybe by the end of your punishment you won’t be hard anymore,” Bee said.

Sam nearly cried. If that meant what he thought it meant, he wasn’t sure he would survive. His answer came with another loud slap across his ass.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Sam cried out, his ass clenching down on the plug buried deep inside of him. “Bee! Oh God, Bee, please,” Sam whimpered. The plug slipped out a few inches from the pressure of Sam’s inner muscles.

“Naughty boy, Sam, you need to keep that plug in your ass,” Bee said, pushing it back in. The plug hit Sam’s prostate and Sam nearly screamed. Bee put one foot against his own bumper and pressed his knee to the base of the plug to keep it in place then proceed to spank Sam.

“Tell me you deserve to be punished, Sam,” Bee said, smacking the underside of Sam’s tender ass.

“I deserve it,” Sam whimpered, fighting back tears. The pain felt so good his body was confusing it with pleasure. “Spank me, Bee! Spank me hard!”

Bee smiled and spanked the teen hard and fast. Sam’s back arched as his cock shot cum across the front of Bee’s hood. His release was blinding and fiery white heat flashed across every nerve in his body. Sam crumpled to his knees, panting hard.

“Well at least you’re not hard anymore, but you’ve gone and got me all dirty, Sam,” Bee said with a chiding sigh. Sam’s mouth hung open as he recovered from his explosive orgasm. 

“Clean me, Sam,” Bee commanded, standing above Sam with his hands on his hips.

Sam shakily lifted himself up onto his knees. He leaned forward, and swiped his tongue over Bee’s hood, tasting his own cum as he licked it off of Bee.

“That’s right,” Bee said. “You missed a spot.” Sam leaned forward to reach the spot on one of the racing stripes where a few drops had landed. “All right, now let’s see. You’re naked, you’re not hard, and you’re ass is properly plugged. I believe you’re ready to ride in me.”

Sam finally regained his breath but was still trembling. His nerves were shot and his ass was almost numb. He used Bee’s bumper to help him stand up and Bee guided him to the driver’s seat. Sam collapsed into the seat, jumping with a sharp wince when his tender ass hit the cool leather.

“Now, let’s strap you in,” Bee said, leaning across Sam to hook in the seatbelt. “And let’s not forget the other part of you that needs to be restrained.” Bee reached across to the glove box and pulled out a cock ring. He carefully strapped it around Sam’s limp cock, making the teen hiss at the contact to his overly sensitized flesh.

“All right, you’re all ready to go,” Bee said happily. His hologram disappeared and Bee opened the garage door. “Time to go for a ride, Sam,” Bee said through the speakers, revving his engine.

Sam moaned, feeling the vibrations through the seat against his sensitive ass and up through the anal plug seated deep inside of him. “Bee,” he moaned, “Take me for a ride.”

Bee revved his engine again, sending delicious vibrations up Sam’s spine and pulled out of garage and onto the street, heading into town.

“Hands on my steering wheel, Sam, you know the rules,” Bee reminded him. Sam could hardly lift his arms but did as he was told, knowing the consequences if he didn’t follow Bee’s rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was stark naked with his flaccid cock lying atop his thighs, a cock ring fit snugly around the base, and an anal plug buried in his ass. He was sitting in the driver’s seat of his Camaro while Bee drove them into the busy city. Bee stopped at a stoplight next to a Ford truck.

“The man next to us at looking at you, Sam,” Bee said. Sam blushed and turned to look at the man in the passenger seat who was staring through the window at him. “He looks hungry, doesn’t he?” Bee commented. 

Sam blushed even harder. He knew that Bee had a hologram up that displayed him fully clothed to the outside world. Still, the man did seem to have a look of lust on his face. The man grinned and winked at him.

“He wants you, Sam,” Bee said. Sam’s cock twitched and it hurt because he had come incredibly hard just a few minutes ago. “He wants to fuck you.” This time Sam’s ass clenched and squeezed around the plug. 

The man raised his hand, making a small circle out of his thumb and finger and stuck his tongue out, miming licking the hole his fingers made. Sam’s pucker quivered at the implication. His cock twitched again he let out a soft moan.

The light changed and Bee sped off while the truck turned. “Were you watching, Sam? Did you see what he wanted to do to you?”

“Yes,” Sam said, swallowing hard. His cock was trying to harden but it was too soon.

“Your ass is clenching. It wants what that man was offering, doesn’t it?” Bee said, the hum of his engine vibrating the plug in his ass.

“Bee…” Sam moaned, letting his eyes fall shut. Just because his hands had to be on the wheel that didn’t mean he had to be steering.

“That’s why your ass needs to be plugged, Sam. Can’t have it open and empty against my seat,” Bee said, revving his engine hard. Sam groaned, his head falling back against the headrest. He gripped the wheel hard to keep his hands in place. Bee drove around for a bit then pulled alongside a sedan.

“Look, Sam,” Bee said. Sam turned and his eyes went wide. A man sat in the driver’s seat with a woman lying across the seat, her face in his lap. It was obvious what the woman was doing. 

“She’s giving him road-head, Sam.” Sam swallowed hard, feeling his groin responding. 

The man had one hand loosely gripping the steering wheel with the other in woman’s hair, guiding her up and down. His mouth was slack and he looked like he was moaning.

“They couldn’t do that in me,” Bee said. “He doesn’t have both hands on the wheel and he’s hard as a rock.” Sam’s cock throbbed and he bit back a moan.

The sedan and Bee both stopped at a stoplight and the man looked over, straight at Sam. Sam flushed a deep scarlet. The man gave him a cocky grin, dropping his gaze to the woman pleasuring him then back at Sam. The man untangled his hand from the woman’s hair and smacked the woman on the ass.

“Are you watching him, Sam?” Bee asked, his engine rumbling on idle sending vibrations up through the butt plug. 

“I’m watching,” Sam said, breathing hard. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel to remind himself not to let go. The man smirked then pulled up the short skirt the woman was wearing. A moan was torn from Sam’s throat at the sight.

“Oh good, at least she has both of her holes plugged,” Bee approved. Sam couldn’t look away as the man pushed the palm of his hand against the vibrator in the woman’s ass. He gripped the end and pulled it out slowly until only the tip remained in before shoving it back in. The woman’s head jerked and the man grinned wider. 

The light turned green but neither car moved. The man returned his hand to the back of the woman’s head and began moving her up and down faster and faster. It wasn’t long until he threw his head back, pushing the woman’s head down as far as it could go.

“Watch, Sam, watch him cum,” Bee urged.

Cars behind them were honking their horns, but Bee waited until the man’s shoulders slumped to drive through the intersection. 

“Oh no, Sam,” Bee said, his voice filled with regret. “You’re breaking the rules again.”

Sam’s gaze dropped to his lap. He had unconsciously let go of the wheel and had his hand wrapped around his growing erection, pumping it slowly. Sam moaned, unable to summon the will to pull his hand away.

“Sam, put your hand back on my wheel,” Bee said in a hard voice. 

Sam whimpered. “Bee,” he mumbled desperately.

“Do it, Sam,” Bee ordered, his tone unyielding. Sam concentrated and managed to loosen his grip and slowly pull his arm away, setting his hand back on the steering wheel. His cock was already standing at attention and throbbed at the lost of friction. 

“Look what you’ve done, Sam,” Bee chided. Sam’s cock twitched, straining against the tight ring around its base. “Now you’re going to be hard for the rest of the drive.”

“Bee, please,” Sam whispered, wriggling in his seat. The motion pushed the anal plug further into his ass. Sam closed his eyes and whined as the plug rubbed against his prostate.

“You know the consequences, Sam,” Bee said. “You get hard while riding in me, you stay hard until the ride is over.”

Bee took a road leading out of town and gunned it. Sam moaned, his eyes going wide as Bee’s engine roared, sending hard vibrations up through the plug, which in turn vibrated against his prostate. The needle of Bee’s speedometer climbed, and the higher it went, the stronger the vibrations became.

“Bee, please, I’m so close,” Sam moaned, clenching his eyes tight. 

Bee suddenly turned off into the grass. With every bump, Sam bounced up and down on the plug.

“No, oh God! Please, Bee!” Sam begged incoherently, coming down hard on the plug. His hole ached and he thought he would die from the spikes of pleasure each time his prostrate was hit.

“The ride’s not over yet, Sam,” Bee said. Sam could hear the wicked smirk in Bee’s voice.

“Please, oh please, Bee,” Sam pleaded. “Let me cum! Take off the cock ring and let me cum! Touch me, fuck me, do something, Bee. Please!”

“I am doing something, Sam,” Bee said, deceptively calm. He sped up, pushing Sam inexorably closer to the edge.

“More, Bee, I need more,” Sam cried. He was nearly mindless with pleasure and he brought his hand down to pump his cock with vicious strokes.

“That won’t do any good, Sam,” Bee told him coolly. “Only I can give you release.”

Sam was tempted to remove the cock ring but Bee anticipated his intention. Bee wrapped the passenger side seatbelt around his wrists and secured them to the steering wheel.

“Bee, oh Bee!” Sam moaned. His cock was turning a deep purple and his eyes rolled back.

“Perfect,” Bee purred. He hit the brakes, tightening the seatbelt holding Sam until he had come to a stop. “Ride’s over, Sam,” Bee said. He dumped Sam’s twitching body gently into the grass and transformed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam reached down and helplessly stroked his cock while he lay on his back watching Bee transform. Bee loomed over the teen, his optics hungrily taking in the wanton sight below him. Bee formed a holo and knelt over Sam, kissing him lightly.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, but you made it through the ride so I’ll give you a reward anyway,” Bee told Sam with a seductive smile.

“Bee, please?” Sam asked, touching the cock ring.

“Not yet,” Bee whispered then kissed the boy to assuage his fears. “Soon though.”

Bee leaned down and lapped at Sam’s pebbled nipples, sucking on them for a few seconds. Sam moaned, his head thrashing against the grass.

“Do you want me to take the plug out, Sam?” Bee asked, circling the base of the plug with his finger.

“Yes, please, Bee,” Sam moaned. He could hardly think straight, only beg and agree with whatever Bee said.

Bee pulled the plug out with one smooth tug. Sam arched his back and let out a high whine. Bee pet Sam’s chest then lifted his legs up, holding the lower half of Sam’s body off the ground.

“Do you remember what that man in the truck wanted to do?” Bee asked. Sam’s mind was blank from pleasure. “He wanted to lick your ass,” Bee supplied, “but he doesn’t get to. Only I do.”

Sam groaned when Bee’s tongue lapped at his loose hole, slipping inside with ease. Bee fucked Sam with his tongue a few times then pulled out, licking the rim as he did. Sam moaned. He was almost numb due to the prolonged state of arousal.

“Okay, Sam, it’s time for you to cum,” Bee whispered. Sam couldn’t move, could do nothing but moan. Bee undid the cock ring and wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock.

That’s all it took. Sam came with a scream, his body arching wildly, shooting into Bee’s waiting mouth. His balls were tight and his cock pumped hard. Sam’s body was as tense as a bow when the teen blacked out.

An hour passed before Sam came-to with a low groan. His body was still humming from the pleasure overload and he felt completely boneless. He vaguely recognized that his whole body ached but that didn’t matter.

Bee had moved him back into the car and he was reclined in the driver’s seat with Bee’s holo sitting in the passenger seat, watching him.

“My beautiful boy,” Bee murmured, reaching over to stroke Sam’s face, cupping his cheek.

“God, Bee, that was… so fucking intense,” Sam said. His voice was raspy and Bee handed him a bottle of water. Sam took it gratefully and gulped down half the bottle.

“Was it too much?” Bee asked, tracing Sam’s jawline absently, searching the boy’s brown eyes.

“No,” Sam said, sighing. “Well, it was pretty intense. I wouldn’t want to do that all the time.” Sam blew out a breath. “But it was fucking amazing.”

Bee smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

“I did, but I’m not going to be able to move for a week.” Sam shifted and winced. His ass flared with pain from being spanked and his hole twitched painfully.

Bee laughed and leaned over to kiss Sam, pushing his tongue gently into the teen’s mouth and exploring the wet cavern. 

“I hope not for a whole week,” Bee said, drawing back to look deep into Sam’s eyes. “I had a few more things planned before your parents got home.

Sam’s cock twitched with interest and Sam groaned. He was surprised his cock was still on speaking terms with Bee. 

“God, Bee,” Sam fell back against the seat. “After all that my cock still wants more.”

Bee laughed. “No more tonight, little Sam,” he said, speaking directly to Sam’s crotch. He winked at Sam. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home and, just this once, we’ll forget the rules.”

Sam laughed breathlessly as Bee started his engine and drove slowly, careful to avoid any bumps this time.

“I love you, Bee,” Sam mumbled, drifting off into a light doze.

“I love you too, Sam,” Bee whispered back to the sedated boy.


End file.
